


The Fallen Spark (Traducción autorizada al español)

by TamaraMerello



Series: Newborn [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Death References, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Grief/Mourning, Infidelity, M/M, Marvel Comics - Freeform, Original Character Death(s), Self-Harm, Violence
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 18:07:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21001928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamaraMerello/pseuds/TamaraMerello
Summary: Todos simplemente asumieron.





	The Fallen Spark (Traducción autorizada al español)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Fallen Spark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/647290) by [Ilerre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilerre/pseuds/Ilerre). 

> Esta historia no es de mi autoría, yo solo hice la traducción.  
la historia tiene 3 partes mas, que planeo traducir en no mucho tiempo, sin embargo invito, a quien lea esto, a ir a la pagina de la autora.  
Su trabajo es una belleza que te rompe el corazón.
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/647290 (link de la obra en su idioma original)

0

Natasha le rompió el pómulo izquierdo.  


Ella no hizo ninguna pregunta, no verificó sus fuentes; ella solo asumió . Como siempre lo hacía.  


Ella nunca fue más allá de su suposiciones cuando se trataba de él. Tony Stark era un imbécil inmaduro y egoísta; y eso fue todo. No merecía la mitad de lo que tenía en la tierra. No merecía amigos como Rhodey o Pepper. No merecía ser parte de los Vengadores, y por supuesto que no merecía a Steve Rogers.  


Ella nunca vio algo bueno en que salieran, porque lo sabía. Ella solo lo sabía. Iba a terminar en un desastre y alguien terminaría con el corazón roto, y Stark estaba demasiado centrado en sí mismo como para tener sentimientos. No tenía corazón y solo estaba interesado en las cosas que podrían beneficiarlo. Era engreído, arrogante y tan enamorado de sí mismo que no podía amar a nadie más.  


No había suficiente espacio en su corazón para nadie más.  


Entonces, el día que engañó a Steve, ella le rompió el pómulo. Se sintió bien. El crujido bajo su puño se sintió satisfactorio como ningún otro golpe que ella haya dado.  


La cabeza de Tony se giró hacia un lado, sus ojos en blanco y su rostro sin emoción. Él no emitió ningún sonido y ella tuvo que admirarlo a regañadientes por eso. Parpadeó una vez, se volvió para mirarla, luego vio a Steve parado detrás de ella, antes de sonreír con frialdad a ambos y salir de la cocina para esconderse en su taller.  


"Natasha", dijo Steve con voz temblorosa.  


"No lo hagas", lo interrumpió con dureza, pero sus ojos suaves desmentían su tono áspero. "No trates de defenderlo", dijo suavemente. 

"Deja de tratar de disculparte por su comportamiento. No te merece".  


Y con eso se dio la vuelta, sus tacones haciendo clic en el suelo de baldosas de la cocina.

0 0

Bruce presionó implacablemente una bolsa de hielo contra su pómulo, los labios se adelgazaron.

Tony no gruñó y solo agarró la bolsa de hielo y se dio la vuelta en su taburete, escribiendo en el teclado.

Bruce estaba de pie detrás de él, con los puños tan apretados que los nudillos estaban blancos y temblorosos. 

"Cómo pudiste—" se detuvo y tuvo que respirar profundamente, tratando de calmarse. "¿Como pudiste hacerlo?" exhaló, su voz gruñendo un poco.

Tony se volvió ligeramente y lo miró por encima del hombro. "Sal si no puedes controlarte", susurró rotundamente.

Bruce se sacudió y caminó rápidamente en dirección a Tony. 

"¡Debería dejar que el Otro Chico tenga una o dos palabras contigo!" él gruñó. "¡Sabía que tenías una racha autodestructiva pero no pensé  
que fueras capaz de arruinar lo mejor de tu vida!"

Tony se encogió un poco y se lamió los labios. Miró hacia abajo por un momento antes de respirar temblorosamente y volver a su computadora. "Tengo trabajo que hacer", dijo en voz baja.

Bruce se rio fuertemente. "Pensé que te conocía mejor que eso, Tony", fueron sus últimas palabras de despedida antes de abandonar el laboratorio.

0 0

"No quería creerlo".

Tony miró el vaso de whisky intacto que descansaba sobre su codo. Le había prometido a Steve que dejaría de beber. Había cumplido esta promesa y había estado sobrio durante los últimos cinco años.

"No entiendo", espetó Pepper con dureza. "¿Qué has estado haciendo los últimos cinco años?" ella escupió. "¿Fue todo esto solo una gran broma para ti?"

Tony miró fijamente el anillo de vibranium en su dedo izquierdo y lo giró suavemente alrededor de su dedo. "Sabes que no fue así", murmuró.

Pepper tenía los labios apretados tanto que parecían casi desaparecer. "Ya no sales de tu taller", dijo después de un rato, con la voz goteando sarcasmo y resentimiento. "¿Eres demasiado cobarde para enfrentarlo?" Preguntó sarcásticamente. "No duerme, llora mucho ... y no importa cuánto lo intentemos, nada puede lograr que ... vuelva a ser Steve. Ni siquiera nos habla. Él simplemente nos evita".

Tony inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y sonrió con tristeza a Pepper. "No creo que quiera verme", susurró con voz ronca.

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada. "Debería haberlo detenido hace tantos años. Podría haberle ahorrado tanto dolor. Podría estar con alguien que realmente lo merece en este momento. Podría tener una familia y ser feliz ".

Tony volvió la cabeza, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas no derramadas. "Tienes razón", estuvo de acuerdo y su voz se quebró en sus palabras.

Pepper tomó otro aliento. "Hablé con los demás. Todos estuvimos de acuerdo en que ... que sería más fácil para Steve, y para todos si volvieras a Malibú por un tiempo. Los Vengadores pueden funcionar sin ti".

Tony se encogió y su cabeza se sacudió reflexivamente. "¿Me estás echando de mi propia casa?" preguntó sin emoción, las manos temblando violentamente.

Pepper lo miró sin pestañear. "Fuiste demasiado lejos. Es mejor para todos si te vas".

Tony no la vio salir del laboratorio y mantuvo sus ojos en el cristal. Simplemente podría tomarlo y ahogarlo. Sería tan fácil recurrir a su antigua adicción.

Agarró el vaso y se lo llevó a los labios. Justo cuando el líquido ámbar estaba a punto de tocar sus labios, se detuvo.

Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas libremente, arrojó el vaso contra una pared blanca.

Al menos Butterfinger, Dum-E y U estarían felices de verlo de regreso.

0 0

"Hombre de hierro."

Tony no levantó la vista de su maleta. Realmente no necesitaba ropa, pero había algunas cosas que aún así quería llevar a California. "Hijo de Odín", dijo con voz suave.

Se quedaron en silencio antes de que el hombre corpulento suspirara, un río de desilusión por el simple sonido. "¿Valió la pena?" preguntó finalmente.

Tony detuvo el movimiento de doblar una vieja sudadera del MIT y se miró las manos, con cicatrices y el peso de años de construir cosas.

"¿Valió la pena perder a tu alma gemela solo por un romance fugaz de una noche?" el poderoso dios retumbó.

Tony se lamió los labios y parpadeó, y volvió a parpadear cuando no despejó su visión borrosa. "Solo quisiera—" se detuvo. No podía hablar más o se rompería y comenzaría a sollozar.

Thor resopló con disgusto y se volvió, saliendo de la habitación.

Tony terminó lentamente su equipaje y cerró suavemente la maleta. Se puso de pie y miró alrededor del dormitorio por última vez antes de agarrar su bolso y marcharse.

0 0

Clint estaba en la parte trasera del automóvil. Happy conducía para llevarlo al aeropuerto.

El arquero permaneció en silencio durante todo el viaje y fue solo cuando Happy abrió la puerta sin decir palabra que Tony se dio cuenta de que Clint vino, no para hablarle como todos los demás, sino para asegurarse de que estaba abordando el avión y saliendo de la ciudad.

Tony trató de no retroceder cuando Happy dejó su maleta a sus pies y volvió a subir al auto sin decir una palabra.

Clint caminó con él hasta el escritorio y esperó a que pasara la puerta que conducía al avión. Tony le dio su boleto de avión al asistente sonriente y asintió con la cabeza cuando ella le deseó un buen viaje.

Tony caminó unos pasos hacia el avión y se dio la vuelta.

Clint lo miraba fijamente, inmóvil, con los ojos ocultos detrás de las gafas de sol negras y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

Tony lo miró miserablemente y se fue.

Dejando todo lo que amaba atrás.

0 0

Tony llamó a Fury al día siguiente y le dijo que ya no sería parte de los Vengadores. El hombre le dijo que ya lo sabía. Lo primero que hizo Natasha después de romperle el pómulo fue llamarlo.

0 0

Tony se deshizo de su perilla a las 3:08 am dos días después de regresar a Malibú.

Se enjuagó la cara con agua tibia y limpia, y se frotó las mejillas suavemente. No había tenido la cara tan suave desde que tenía dieciocho años.

Tenía marcas de garras a los lados de la cabeza.

Sus ojos nunca dejaron la vieja navaja que Howard le dio cuando le enseñó a afeitarse.

0 0

JARVIS estaba callado.

No ignoró a Tony, pero parecía saber que su creador necesitaba paz y silencio.

Butterfinger estaba rodando suavemente, Dum-E lo seguía un poco desesperado, como si temiera que hiciera algo estúpido y U simplemente se quedaba en el fondo, haciendo ruidos tristes.

Tony no durmió, no comió y apenas bebió.

No importaba.

Ya nada importaba.

0 0

Al sexto o séptimo día de tan poco sueño y apenas comida y agua, Tony comenzó a ver cosas.

No sabía qué hacer con la repentina presencia de Howard Stark.

0 0

" Patético ".

El hombre alto le ladró.

Tony no tenía fuerzas suficientes para estar de acuerdo.

0 0

Una noche, Tony no pudo soportarlo todo y agarró su brillante navaja de plata.

Lo arrastró con fuerza contra su piel, gritando de satisfacción y sollozando de alivio cuando su sangre se derramó y formó un charco debajo de él.

Dos horas después se despertó sobresaltado. Se miró las muñecas y solo vio una piel pálida y suave.

0 0

Después de un tiempo, vinieron diferentes personas.

Rhodey, Clint, Bruce, Thor, Steve .

Tony se reía de ellos cada vez.

0 0

Se despertó con ropa limpia y fresca. No recordaba haberse acostado en su cama, pero la dura luz artificial y el fuerte olor a detergente le dijeron que no estaba en casa, sino en un hospital.

Se lamió los labios secos e intentó sentarse, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que sus muñecas estaban atadas con correas de cuero a la barandilla de la cama.

Después de tratar inútilmente de liberarse, dejó escapar un gran suspiro de ira y desesperación y se dejó caer contra la almohada.

Cuando cerró los ojos, pudo ver un rojo brillante detrás de los párpados.

No lo asustó como debería.

0 0

Todos vinieron. Uno a uno. Figuras sin sonido.

Tony solo escuchó a medias cuando uno hablaba, todo el tiempo tratando de arrancarle la vía intravenosa del dorso de la mano y la cánula nasal dándole oxígeno por la nariz

Todos parecen desesperados por algo. Afligido.

Pepper tenía los ojos rojos y su rostro no era el suyo normalmente pacífico. Ella no usaba maquillaje y usaba zapatos planos.

Tony ya no quería escucharla; sus sollozos y súplicas le lastimaban la cabeza. Él apartó la vista de ella y se movió de lado lo mejor que pudo con sus muñecas atadas y le dio la espalda.

Era la primera vez en su vida que era él quien le daba la espalda a alguien y no al revés.

0 0

El estaba frío.

Estaba temblando hasta los huesos y la endeble sábana y la manta del hospital no eran lo suficientemente gruesas en la habitación fría.

Estaba de espaldas a la puerta; donde se colocó la silla que siempre sostenía a alguien.

Le castañeteaban los dientes. Era medianoche y el sonido de su monitor cardíaco era el único sonido en la habitación, pero afuera, Tony podía escuchar el suave chirrido de los zapatos de goma de las enfermeras en el piso de linóleo.

Las paredes eran de color crema pálido y el suelo era de color naranja.

Había alguien en la silla detrás.

No sabía quien.

No le importaba.

0 0

"No me disculparé", gruñó Natasha.

Tony le habría escupido en la cara si no estuviera tan agotado.

0 0

"¿Vas a hablarme?" Bruce suplicó. "¿Vas a decir algo? ¿Algo? ¿Gritarme? ¿Golpearme? ¿Tony?"

Tony cerró los ojos y miró hacia otro lado.

0 0

"¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste?" Pepper sollozó. "¿Por qué no me lo dijiste ?"

Tony la ignoró.

0 0

" Anthony ".

Y todo y nada estaba en el tono de la voz de Thor.

0 0

Clint lo miró en silencio.

Su rostro pálido y demacrado.

A Tony simplemente ya no le importaba.

0 0

Al final, fue así:  
Tony simplemente no podía contarles a los demás la verdadera historia. Había sido casi natural para Tony. Se estaba protegiendo a sí  
mismo. Protegiéndose de la vergüenza y del profundo dolor que sintió cuando encontró a Steve en la cama con Rhodey.

Tony no engañó a Steve.

Rhodey se fue tan pronto como vio a Tony en el umbral de la habitación, con la cara arrepentida y todo el peso de sus acciones de repente  
parecía caer sobre sus hombros, dejando atrás el olor a culpa y sexo, y los fragmentos de dos décadas de valiosa amistad.

Steve rezó, rogó y corrió detrás de Tony cuando el hombre más pequeño no pudo soportar mirarlo más. Fue muy tarde.

Tony ya estaba escondido en su laboratorio con la puerta bien cerrada y no admitía la entrada a nadie.

Varias horas después, el equipo vislumbró a un sollozante Steve quemando las sábanas y todos asumieron .

Después de esto;

Natasha le rompió el pómulo.

Bruce insulto su amistad.

Pepper le quitó todo.

Thor redujo cinco felices años de matrimonio con Steve a una simple broma.

Y Clint lo destruyó con su silencio.

0 0

Coulson vino a verlo unos días después.

Tony lo miró y el hombre se movió nerviosamente en su asiento.

Probablemente era la primera vez que Tony lograba incomodar al hombre normalmente imperturbable.

Tony ni siquiera se sintió bien por eso.

Solo sacudió la cabeza cuando Coulson le dijo que su lugar con los Vengadores lo estaba esperando.

"Me retiro", susurró Tony. "Recuperaré el control sobre SI y destruiré a Iron Man", dijo con voz áspera.

Coulson palideció dramáticamente y sacudió la cabeza, tratando de convencerlo de que no tomara ninguna decisión apresurada.

No mientras toma morfina y se recupera de casi morir.

Tony volvió la cabeza, no dispuesto a escuchar más.

0 0

Despidió a Pepper tan pronto como pudo caminar.

Se vistió y agarró su teléfono.

Era hora de que recuperara lo que era suyo.

La junta le pidió un motivo.

Les dijo que la razón era la falta de confianza.

Aceptaron porque él accedió a pagar una compensación por valor de un millón de dólares.

0 0

Cortó todos los lazos con los militares.

0 0

En los tres meses posteriores a ese evento, Tony fue más prolífico de lo que había sido en los últimos diez años. Desarrolló una cantidad asombrosa de proyectos, recordando al mundo que detrás del Iron Man, antes de los Avengers y debajo del multimillonario playboy y egocéntrico ; hubo un prodigio de ingeniería mecánica, que constantemente creaba nueva tecnología y buscaba formas de mejorarla. Que su inteligencia se clasificó como la de un genio y que era una de las tres personas más inteligentes de la Tierra. La gente a menudo olvidaba que más allá de la armadura, el dorado y el rojo, más allá de la imagen de un héroe, la armadura había sido una pieza complicada de ingeniería.

Esto también se extendió a su notable ingenio al lidiar con situaciones difíciles, como decisiones comerciales desafiantes y trampas  
mortales, donde era capaz de usar sus herramientas disponibles de manera poco ortodoxa y efectiva.

La gente solo veía su imagen pública como un excéntrico al que le encantaba tirar dinero y comprar buenos autos y le gustaba divertirse y beber. Pero la gente no parecía comprender lo que tal fortuna tenía derecho. Pensaron que había heredado todo de Howard, pero la verdad era que Howard Stark no había tenido tanto éxito como su hijo, no había logrado una cuarta parte de lo que Tony había construido. 

Tony era extremadamente respetado en el mundo de los negocios. Fue capaz de llamar la atención de la gente cuando habló sobre asuntos económicos en virtud del hecho de que era lo suficientemente inteligente como para, a lo largo de los años, crear varias compañías multimillonarias en casi todo el mundo desde prácticamente nada. Era conocido por la lealtad que le ordenó y regresó a quienes trabajaban para él, así como por su impecable ética comercial. También se esforzó por ser ambientalmente responsable en sus negocios, y hace una semana, inmediatamente despidió a un empleado que realizó ventas rentables (pero ilegales) al Doctor Doom.

No estaba lo suficientemente amargado como para ocultar esto de SHIELD y envió la información directamente a Fury sin agregar nada. No quería que los Vengadores vinieran corriendo por su puerta porque se encontraron frente a las tecnologías Stark.

Últimamente, los medios aparecieron con su "renacimiento". Lo llamaron la "Nueva Edad de Oro de las Industrias Stark". Tony no sabía qué  
pensar al respecto. Siempre había sido un gran trabajador, pero supuso que su intelecto y su genio no adulterado se habían oscurecido por su alcoholismo y su pérdida de concentración en las cosas.

Ser Iron Man había sido genial, pero había mermado su valor como ingeniero / empresario. La gente no se identificó con un héroe. Los amaban, los adulaban, pero no los veían como seres humanos. El cuento milagroso de Tony; luchar públicamente contra dos episodios graves de alcoholismo y su posterior recuperación lo puso en una escala humana normal. La gente podría identificarse con un ex alcohólico, no con un hombre en una pieza de metal voladora.

Su demostración de tremenda fuerza de voluntad, nunca darse por vencido y, a menudo, salir de una derrota más fuerte lo convirtió en el nuevo amor de Estados Unidos. Los medios lo amaban, la gente lo amaba y, se atrevía a decir, estaban orgullosos de él.  
Dejar a los Vengadores y dejar atrás el traje de Iron Man probablemente había sido la mejor idea que había tenido en mucho tiempo.  
Había quedado claro para la gente que el verdadero 'Hombre de Hierro' no había sido la armadura, sino el hombre mismo.  
Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Tony se sintió libre. Se sentía bien con lo que estaba haciendo y sentía que podía respirar y dejar de fingir.

No echaba de menos a nadie.

0 0

Unos meses más tarde, se encontró con los Vengadores en un baile benéfico organizado cada año por la ciudad de Nueva York. Fue para reunir fondos para todas las veces que los villanos atacaron la ciudad.

Tony asintió cortésmente pero no se demoró.

Coulson fue lo suficientemente valiente como para entablar una pequeña conversación, pero los fríos e inexpresivos ojos azules de Tony fueron suficientes para hacerle asentir y volver con Barton, Thor, Romanov, Banner y Rogers, que estaban parados no lejos del bar.

Sintió la intensa mirada de Steve sobre él toda la noche.

0 0

Todo un año después, Tony conoció a un hombre que pensó que podía amar tanto como todavía amaba a Steve. El hombre trabajaba para  
la compañía farmacéutica recientemente asociada con SI

"Hola", dijo suavemente, mirando a Tony con una sonrisa amable. "Harold King".

Tony lo miró con cautela pero todavía le estrechó la mano. "Tony Stark".

Harold sonrió. Era alto, pensó Tony, realmente alto. 6'3 " (1.90 mt) si tuviera que Tony adivinar y unas buenas 205 libras en él(92 kilos). Pero mientras su cuerpo era intimidante, su rostro y sus ojos eran gentiles y suaves. El hombre exudaba algo irreverentemente tranquilo y amoroso.

"No creo que haya tenido la oportunidad de conocerte", continuó Harold, todavía sonriendo.

Tony se lamió los labios con nerviosismo y se movió un poco, sintiendo que podía sonrojarse bajo la intensa mirada del hombre. "Yo ... uh, no. Hace poco abrí la sucursal médica del SI".

Harold asintió con la cabeza. "Bueno, vamos al grano, ¿de acuerdo?" dijo suavemente, saludando en dirección a la sala de conferencias.

Tony asintió y lo siguió, poniendo su maletín en la larga mesa de conferencias. "Uhm", se detuvo y miró a su alrededor. "¿Estamos esperando a otros?" preguntó inquieto.

Harold sonrió y se arremolinó de izquierda a derecha en su silla. "No", dijo, "soy el único que representa a Omni Med Corp."

Tony asintió bruscamente y abrió su maleta, agarró dos tabletas de computadora y le pasó una a Harold.

Las siguientes cuatro horas se dedicaron a discutir los nuevos diseños de Tony en extremidades artificiales y la insinuación cuidadosa de  
comenzar una investigación y desarrollo experimental sobre órganos artificiales.

Después de unos momentos de sumergirse en lo que amaba y lo que hacía mejor, Tony se sintió más a gusto e incluso intercambió bromas con Harold.

0 0

Dos meses después de la colaboración, Harold le invitó a cenar.

"No se trata de trabajo. Solo ... cenar", dijo el hombre alto con su sonrisa siempre presente.

Tony se congeló, miró a todos lados menos a la cara de Harold y aceptó temblorosamente después de un largo rato debatiendo consigo mismo.

0 0

La cena fue fantástica, dulce y no fue incómoda en absoluto.

Harold, Harry, habló sobre su vida y nunca le hizo preguntas dolorosas a Tony. Tony se enteró de que el hombre tenía 52 años, fue estudiante de biología de la Universidad de Austin y nació en San Antonio.

"¡Pero no tienes acento!" Tony exclamó con una sonrisa burlona.

Harry rio. "Trabajé muy duro para deshacerme de él", confesó. "Nadie me tomó en serio cuando comencé a insinuar la creación de mi propia corporación farmacéutica. No pensaron que alguien que parecía haberse tragado un chicle podría lograrlo. Así que tuve terapia del habla y hablo bastante parecido a un Neoyorquino ahora ".

Compartieron el postre y Harry no le preguntó ni una vez sobre el anillo en su dedo.

0 0

Cuatro meses después de salir, Harry lo besó.

Tony no pensó en Steve.

0 0

Tony Stark fue nominado para el Premio Nobel de Física después de su primer aniversario.

Ganó.

En su discurso agradeció a Harold King por creer en él.

0 0

No durmieron juntos hasta después de dieciocho meses de citas.

A Tony le pareció increíble que Harry todavía estuviera con él después de todo este tiempo.

0 0

"¿Vas a quitártelo?" Harry preguntó en voz baja una noche mientras ambos yacían en la cama, saciados y contentos.

Estaban tomados de la mano y Harry estaba jugando distraídamente con el anillo que todavía adornaba el dedo de Tony.

Tony se tensó y apartó su mano de la de Harry. "Yo ... yo no ..."

Harry hizo un sonido relajante y presionó su pecho contra la espalda de Tony. "No era una cuestión para discutir, amor", susurró. "Solo preguntaba si te lo ibas a quitar".

Tony se lamió los labios nerviosamente y respiró tembloroso. No quería responderle a Harry. Ni siquiera estaba divorciado. Oficialmente, todavía estaba casado con Steve Rogers, incluso si no habían estado juntos durante dos años y medio. No sabía si alguna vez estaría listo para pasar por un divorcio. Era estúpido y lo sabía, pero en el fondo todavía se aferraba a su matrimonio. No pudo borrar así como así los cinco años más felices de su vida.

Pero también sabía que no estaba bien. No estaba bien para Harry, Steve y Tony.

"Simplemente no lo sé", sollozó.

Harry apretó sus brazos alrededor de él. "No te estoy pidiendo que tomes una decisión en este instante, cariño. Te estoy pidiendo que  
sigas tu corazón", susurró mientras una de sus grandes manos descansaba en el Reactor de Arco. "Lo que elijas, lo aceptaré porque sé que te hará feliz. Eso es todo lo que quiero para ti".

Sus palabras solo hicieron que Tony se sintiera más culpable.

Tony lloró toda la noche, la voz amorosa de Harry susurrando dulces tonterías en sus oídos.

0 0

Tony se hundió hasta las entrañas de un nuevo hardware cuando JARVIS anunció la presencia de alguien en la puerta de la mansión Malibu. 

Harry se había mudado hace dos meses, e incluso si la casa era grande, era perfecta para dos hombres muy independientes que querían evitar pisar los pies del otro cada minuto.

Harry generalmente estaba en la biblioteca, trabajando en revisiones médicas y sus discursos de conferencia mientras Tony estaba en el taller "construyendo cosas" como dijo Harry.

"¿Quién es?" preguntó distraídamente. Si pudiera alcanzar esa placa de circuito, todo saldría bien.

"Capitán Rogers, señor".

Tony se congeló y solo salió bruscamente de su lapso momentáneo cuando el soldador que sostenía le quemó la palma. Siseando de dolor, apartó la mano y dejó caer el dispositivo.

"Mierda", murmuró sin aliento, apretando los dientes ante la furiosa quemadura de dos pulgadas que cruzaba su palma. "Mierda." Miró a su alrededor, sosteniendo su mano temblorosa y se puso tembloroso. No sabía si estaba temblando por el dolor o el miedo que sentía. 

"Uhm-JARVIS, ¿dónde está Harry?" preguntó un poco desesperado.

"Creo que el Sr. King está haciendo café para él y el Capitán".

Sintiéndose débil, Tony palideció. "¿Qué?" exhaló con incredulidad.

"Dije-"

"¡Sé lo que dijiste!" Tony gritó y siseó cuando golpeó su mano sobre la mesa de trabajo con enojo. "¡Maldición!" Él gruñó y pateó la mesa,  
lastimándose el pie más que logrando cualquier otra cosa, antes de irrumpir por la puerta de vidrio y subir las escaleras. Se detuvo  
abruptamente cuando se acercó a la cocina y respiró hondo. Sacudiéndose y recordando que era Tony Stark, levantó la barbilla y entró en la habitación.

No estaba preparado para lo que vio.

Harry estaba apoyado contra el mostrador de la cocina, con una taza de café a su lado y Steve estaba sentado en uno de los taburetes de la cocina, con una taza entre las manos. Pero lo que realmente atrapó a Tony fue la apariencia desaliñada de Steve; su cara sin afeitar, su cabello revuelto y las bolsas debajo de sus ojos.

"Tony", sonrió Harry suavemente antes de que su rostro tranquilo se volviera oscuro al notar la mano herida de Tony. "¿Que pasó?" dijo en voz baja antes de arrastrar a Tony de la mano y sostenerlo debajo del grifo para enfriar la herida.

"Yo ... me quemé la mano", respondió débilmente.

Harry se rió entre dientes. "Bueno, eso es lo que hiciste", murmuró, antes de empujar a un tierno Tony a uno de los asientos y agarrar el botiquín de primeros auxilios. Aplicó cuidadosamente Biafine sobre la carne quemada y terminó rápidamente vendando la herida, sus movimientos suaves demostraban que no era la primera vez que reparaba a Tony. Hecho esto, presionó un delicado beso en la esquina de la boca de Tony. "Hablen", le susurró al oído.

Tony asintió aturdido y vio a Harry salir de la cocina.

Sintiéndose expuesto de repente, Tony agarró la taza de café que Harry había preparado para él y la bebió de un trago, casi deseando que fuera whisky.

"t-te ves bien", dijo Steve finalmente después de un rato con voz temblorosa.

Tony se encogió de hombros, sin mirar en su dirección. No se veía particularmente bien. No hoy de todos modos. Llevaba un par de jeans viejos y andrajosos, botas de trabajo negras y una de las camisas de Harry; demasiado pequeño para el hombre pero claramente demasiado grande para Tony, y ahora estaba manchado de grasa y aceite. Su cabello era más largo, cubría sus orejas y nuca y su rostro había permanecido afeitado desde aquel día. Lo hizo parecer más joven, dijo Harry. Más despreocupado y relajado.

"Escuché lo que hiciste con Omni Med Corp. Ayudaste a mucha gente. Y ... bueno, felicidades por el Premio Nobel".

Tony hizo una mueca levemente. "Fue hace un año", dijo con suavidad.

Steve se encogió un poco. "Lo sé ... simplemente no tuve la oportunidad de decírtelo. Yo ..." se detuvo y lanzó un gran suspiro, sacudiendo los hombros. "Quería decirte cuánto lo sentía, todavía lo estoy. Sé que cualquier disculpa que diga nunca compensará la forma en que te traté y lo que te hice a ti, a nosotros , pero yo ... " se detuvo y se frotó la cara , sofocando un sollozo. "Quería decirle que lamento haberte hecho llevar la culpa. Nunca le dije a los demás que no eras tú. Yo deje que pusieran todo en ti y .... Tomé todo de ti. Tus amigos, Tu casa ... y también tu dignidad. Y por eso, nunca me lo perdonaré ".

Tony se movió nerviosamente y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura protectoramente. "¿Por qué viniste?"

Steve levantó la vista y sus miradas se encontraron; azul contra azul; Steve está atormentado y Tony está agonizante. "Yo solo ..." Steve se detuvo y sacudió la cabeza. "Lo siento mucho, bebé", sollozó, bajando la cabeza y poniendo la cara con las manos. "No sé por qué lo hice, ¡ni siquiera puedo entender por qué te haría eso, por qué destruiría lo más hermoso de mi vida!"

El cuerpo de Tony estaba temblando y dio un paso atrás. Ya no quería escuchar a Steve. "No fue una buena idea venir aquí", dijo con voz quebrada. "Yo-Harry él es ..."

Steve asintió y se frotó la cara, deshaciéndose de las lágrimas. "Sí, lo conocí. Parece un buen hombre".

Tony sacudió la cabeza en señal de reconocimiento, balanceándose ligeramente hacia adelante y hacia atrás. "Es bueno para mí", susurró.

Steve asintió y miró a Tony, con los ojos atrapando el anillo todavía en su mano. "Yo tampoco me quité el mío", se rió temblorosamente en un jadeo. "No podía admitir que te había perdido para siempre". Hizo una pausa y suspiró. "Sabía que estabas viendo a alguien más. Solo que no tan… serio, pensé—"

"¿Qué?" Tony lo interrumpió. "¿Que te perdonaría? ¿Devolverte?"

Ahora, la ira era mejor que esa tontería estremecedora y temblorosa de hace unos minutos.

"¡Te follaste a mi mejor amigo en nuestra cama!" el grito. "En nuestra cama!" Sacudió violentamente la cabeza y se agarró el pelo con dureza. "¡Ni siquiera pude defenderme después de eso! ¡Todos asumieron ! ¿Y qué? ¿Nuestros cinco años de matrimonio no fueron suficientes para convencerlos de que había cambiado? ¿Que no era el mismo playboy sin sentido de antes? Romanov rompió mi puta cara! sollozó y enojado se frotó los ojos para detener las lágrimas. "Estoy tan cansado de todo eso de 'pobre capitán América perdido en el maldito siglo 21'! Todos me amenazaron con daños corporales ni una hora antes de nuestro matrimonio, incluso Rhodey y Pepper que supuestamente eran mis amigos. ¡Pero no, nadie podría darme unas buenas palabras porque todos estaban tan seguros de que iba a arruinarlo! ¡Que iba a romper tu maldito corazón! Pero no importa Stark; ¡Él no tiene corazón!

Steve se levantó, acercándose cuidadosamente a Tony como si fuera un animal aterrorizado y acorralado. "Lo siento mucho", susurró.

"¿Qué se supone que debía decir?" Tony suplicó. "Ni siquiera podía decir la verdad, porque ¿a quién crees que creerían? ¿a ti o a mi? ¿Cómo se suponía que debía defenderme de ellos? ¿De mi familia?"

Steve dio un último paso y abrazó a Tony en sus fuertes brazos, tratando de calmarlo mientras frotaba una mano grande arriba y abajo en la espalda de Tony. "Lo siento mucho, Tony, lo siento mucho, bebé. Por favor, te amo, lo siento mucho", repitió como un mantra.

"¡Quítate de encima de mí!" Tony gritó y trató de salir del abrazo del hombre más alto. "¡Quítate de encima de mí!" repitió, golpeando su puño inútilmente contra el inamovible cofre de Steve. "¿Por qué me harías eso?" se derrumbó en los brazos de Steve, demasiado cansado y sobrecargado para seguir luchando. "¿Por qué me dejarías?" Las rodillas de Tony cedieron debajo de él, su cuerpo ya no podía sostenerlo en posición vertical. "¿Por qué?" sollozaba una y otra vez. "¿Por qué no me amaste lo suficiente?"

Steve lo abrazó con fuerza, siguiéndolo hasta el suelo mientras acunaba a Tony en sus brazos, meciéndose de un lado a otro; su penitencia son los gritos agonizantes y las súplicas de Tony.

0 0

Dos meses después, Harry fue diagnosticado con cáncer terminal.

Tony se gritó ronco en su taller y rompió todos los artículos a su alcance.

0 0

"Te amo", susurró Tony una noche mientras se acurrucaba contra Harry en la cama del hospital.

Los médicos dijeron que no le quedaba mucho tiempo.

Antes de que Harry se derrumbara y tuviera que ser confinado a la cama hasta el final, los dos tuvieron tiempo de asegurarse de que Harry tuviera todo preparado para su muerte. Tony intentó aguantar pero tuvo un colapso cuando el hombre que trabajaba en la funeraria le preguntó si preferían la inhumación o la cremación.

Cuidar los asuntos de Harry había sido sorprendentemente rápido; ya había escrito un testamento y tenía un sucesor diseñado esperando tomar el control de Omni Med Corp. Tony se había negado a saber nada y solo se había sentado esperando a que Harry y sus abogados se ocuparan de eso. 

"Yo también te amo, Tony", respondió Harry con dificultad.

"No quiero que te vayas", suplicó Tony, "¡Por favor, le diste sentido a mi vida!"

Harry hizo un sonido relajante y acarició la mejilla de Tony. "Va a estar bien, amor, ya lo verás".

Tony sacudió la cabeza y una lágrima cayó por su mejilla. "¿Cómo?" preguntó con voz quebrada. "¿Cómo voy a vivir sin ti ahora?"

Harry tomó su mano con un agarre débil y la levantó a la altura de los ojos, mostrando el brillante anillo plateado. "Así es como", respondió.

Tony sollozó más fuerte y se arrancó el anillo con rabia, arrojándolo sobre la mesita de noche. "¡Debería haberme librado de eso hace mucho tiempo!" siseó. "¡Te amo!" susurró fervientemente. "Por favor, Harry, te amo ."

Harry lo besó suavemente. "Lo sé", asintió. "Eres lo más hermoso que sucedió en mi vida, Tony".

0 0

Harry murió esa noche.

Besó a Tony por última vez, dijo que lo amaba, dijo que no se olvidara de vivir, y solo ... cerró los ojos y murió.

Tony rogó, rezó, amenazó y suplicó, pero Harry nunca se despertó.

0 0

Harry no tenía familia.

Era hijo único de San Antonio y sus padres murieron cuando él tenía unos treinta años. Las únicas personas que le ofrecieron sus  
condolencias a Tony fueron en su mayoría socios comerciales y asociados.

Tony conocía a la mitad de ellos por haberlos conocido en las mesas de negociación, pero no conocía a la otra mitad.

Sin embargo, parado en el banco delantero, rodeado de cientos de personas, Tony nunca se había sentido tan solo.

0 0

Luego se sentó durante horas frente a la lápida.

Habló pero Harry nunca respondió.

0 0

Se olvidó de nuevo.

Comer, beber, dormir.

No fue una sorpresa para él despertarse en el hospital, Steve sentado en la silla de plástico a su lado; cabeza en sus manos, hombros caídos y temblorosos.

Tony esperaba que estuviera sufriendo.

No había razón para que Tony fuera el único que lo hacía.

0 0

Harry donó su fortuna a diferentes asociaciones de caridad. Sabía que Tony no necesitaba y, sobre todo, no quería su dinero.

La prensa fue sorprendentemente gentil con él. No apareció en ninguna revista o periódico sobre escándalos después de su estadía en el hospital. Vislumbró a uno o dos fotógrafos cuando salió, pero nunca vio su foto demacrada y demacrada en las noticias.

0 0

Harry le dejó una carta.

Y cuando Tony la abrió años más tarde, acurrucado en la cama rodeado del calor de Steve, lloró y le contó a Steve todo sobre el gran hombre que Harold King había sido.

0 0

**Author's Note:**

> la obra también estará disponible en wattpad y fanfiction.net, en cuanto tenga los liks seran publicados aqui.


End file.
